The light in you
by MoonyDarcy
Summary: La vida ha vuelto a la normalidad, todo parece en perfecto órden en Hogwarts después de la guerra...¿o no?, Romance y amistad al por mayor es lo que les espera a los alumnos del último curso de Hogwarts. Un regalo para fanaticos de McFLY y Harry Potter.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

-¡chicas es hora de tomar el tren! ¡si no bajan en este instante, tendré que subir por ustedes!

Siempre, cada 1 de septiembre era lo mismo, la bondadosa Ann repetía lo mismo, y cada 1 de septiembre las Kellington bajaban corriendo de sus respectivas recamaras.

La familia Kellington era una familia de abolengo, prestigiosa y respetada por todos a la redonda, estaban perfectamente conectadas y se rumoraba que el hijo mayor Alan Kellington podría llegar a ser el próximo primer ministro de magia.

Julian Theodore Kellington era dueño de Industrias Kellington especializada en la manufactura de escobas de quiddich, haciendo así la gran cantidad de dinero que tenían, aunque respetado por la sociedad el Señor Kellington respetaba a los hijos de muggles y odiaba sin lugar a dudas a todo aquel que se hizo nombrar mortífago. Su esposa Marie Frances Kellington era una bella y tierna mujer, capaz de contrarrestar el carácter duro de su marido. Los Kellington al primer año de casados tuvieron a su primer hijo Alan Theodore Kellington y cinco años más tarde tuvieron la bendición de Merlín de tener a las mellizas Cecile Blair Kellington y Meena Charlotte Kellington.

Cada 1 de septiembre Alan acompañaba a sus hermanas al andén 9 3/4 para que subieran al tren y pudieran continuar con sus estudios en la afamada escuela para magos Hogwarts.

Al subir al auto Meena recordaba cuando su hermana mayor por un día entero se puso en el banquito con el sombrero seleccionador hacia ya casi ocho años (y ocho por que regresaron a Hogwarts después de la guerra) ella vivaz y feliz con su melena negra y su fleco tapando casi todos sus ojos y la chispa que conocía en sus ojos observándola

El sombrero tardó unos impertinentes minutos hasta que gritó ¡SLYTHERIN!; sabía que su hermana lo soportaría, podría pasar siete años de su vida con ellos por que era astuta y sabía como manejarse... ¿ella? ¡no sabía que diantre quería!

Pero asustada con los ojos fijos en su hermana mayor se subió al banquito y espero a que el sombrero seleccionador se pusiera sobre su cabello rizado y siempre recordaba aquellas palabras con exactitud

"¡otra Kellington! si...eres igual a tu hermana, pero algo tienes, algo diferente, al igual que todos los Kellington...tu hermano y tu hermana son diferentes ¿por que tu no?...veamos, si...eres muy leal y astuta...pero si...eso será lo mejor...¡RAVENCLAW!"

Y la mesa de las águilas estalló en aplausos ¿separada de su hermana? Pero no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Meena! ¡regresa!

-¿que?

-bueno…pues no respondes, -dijo su gemela con voz queda-ya llegamos

Cess llamada así de cariño bajó rápidamente del auto y esperó a su hermana y a su hermano mayor.

-y recuerden, no se metan en problemas-rezaba su hermano siempre-manden cartas y las quiero mucho

-ni parece hermanito-dijo Cess sonriendo-¿o que dices Meen?

La gemela sonrió despreocupada y abrazó a su hermano cariñosamente

-es verdad...ni parece

-par de...las quiero, no se olviden de mi ¿de acuerdo?

-¿nosotras?-dijo Meena-¡jamás!

-¡vamos Meen, o perderemos el tren!

-¿y me dice a mi dramática?-la chica de cabello rizado con lentes rió fácil y se despidió por segunda vez de su hermano-hubiera deseado que papas estuvieran aquí...¡es nuestro último año!

-gusana, ya sabes como es la vida de papás...cuídate y ¡cuídala!

-si, señor!

Al subir al tren caminaron por los pasillos encontrando a una amiga mutua Mon Shaw una Slytherin amiga de Cess

-¿tranquilo su viaje a Paris?-dijo soltando el libro que tenía en mano

-igual que siempre-dijo Meena-¿y el tuyo?

-igual que siempre, la familia vino, salí a comprar las cosas de Hogwarts, si, lo mismo de siempre.

Mon Shaw no provenía de familia de abolengo como sus amigas pero sin embargo su familia había escalado un buen lugar en la sociedad. hija única de un auror y una medí maga, haciendo esto casi imposible ver a sus papás, pero era feliz en fin de cuentas, amaba la música y siempre hacía lo que no debía causando a la respetuosa Meena un dolor de cabeza.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente, entre revistas poco leídas, libros y tareas, y la típica ronda de prefectos.

-este año se siente raro ¿no creen?

Meena asintió al igual que Mon

-tal vez es porque Potter no tiene que sacrificarse por nosotros, ¡vamos! ¡hasta parece un hombre nuevo!-dijo Mon riendo

-si, camina más seguro ¡ja!-aseguró Meena

Las hermanas Kellington se despidieron y caminaron cada quien a sus respectivas mesas.

Todos hablaban rápidamente sobre la nueva adquision en la mesa de profesores, la guerra, las perdidas

-¡alumnos! ¡calma! Ahora, bienvenidos a la escuela, este es el primer año después de la guerra, ofreciendo a los que hayan perdido familia y amigos en la batalla el más sentido pésame-muchas cabezas de varios chicos sonrieron por el anuncio-a los que hayan luchado al igual se les agradece, bien, tenemos noticias sumamente importantes, hay dos profesores nuevos, el profesor Keith Xekn que dará la clase de pociones y Oliver Wood como profesor de vuelo.-El revuelo se hizo esperado, niños y no tan niños murmuraban indefinidamente cosas sin sentido, Meena rodó sus ojos ¡vamos! ¡era sólo un ex alumno! ¬¬ -bueno, por favor ¡silencio!-y todo el gran salón calló-recuerden que el tercer piso esta estrictamente prohibido y el bosque prohibido también esta fuera de los límites...sin más por el momento ¡bienvenidos!


	2. Capitulo 1

Estar en séptimo para muchos, era sin lugar a dudas lo mejor del mundo, para otros tantos era lo peor.

No había mucho tiempo libre y el que se tenía entre clase era sin lugar a dudas para ser usado en estudiar, algo que odiaba definitivamente Mon, pero le gustaba observar a aquel rubio de cara alargada "haciendo" como que estudiaba. Su hermana a su lado izquierdo efectivamente estudiaba y Cess solo estaba haciendo origami.

-¿a donde estas viendo Mon?

-¿que? ¿yo? ¿a donde?

Mon rió calladamente sabiendo a donde volteaba su amiga

-¿cuándo le vas a decir algo'

-cuando el sea lo suficientemente

-¿hombre?-dijo Menna

-no...iba a decir valiente-dijo Mon sonriendo

-ya valimos, entonces-sonrió Cess terminando una grulla de papel.

-¡Cess!-dijo una vocecita de una chica de al menos 13 años-¿ya hiciste las pruebas?

Negó la pelinegra fascinada volando la grulla

-ah! bien...por que el profesor Wood quiere verte

-bien, bien...en un rato voy, tengo que terminar

-...de ver a Poynter-dijo Menna

-¡Meena!-recriminó la chica-en ese caso, me voy, tengo que platicar con el profesor Wood

-te acompaño-dijo Mina-aparte, deje unas cosas en la sala común y esta para el rumbo

-OK...en ese caso, yo me quedo aquí-sonrió Mon pícara ante la perspectiva.

Douglas Lee Poynter era por sobre todo un Slytherin, aunque tenía un cierto porte Ravenclaw. Era de una buena familia y tenía un medio hermano en Hufflepuff un tal Daniel Jones (ladies man y bastante soso)

-Poynter...se que eres bueno en pociones

-si

-y yo no, ¿me das tutorías'

-¿yo, darte una tutoría a ti? ¿no has visto mis notas?

-bueno...pues, me dijeron que eras bueno, si no te consideras así no es mi problema...

-¡bien!-dijo el chico con piercing en el labio-¿que quieres?

Mon sonrió ampliamente, los chicos caían fácil.

-entonces...si la mimblus mimibletonia tiene un buen avance

-¡YA! ¡basta! me encanta que te guste estudiar...pero, ¡vamos! ¡tienes que vivir!...suenas a Longhbottom con eso de la mimblus

-es un buen chico!

-el punto es que ¡tienes que vivir más! ¡sacar tu nariz de los libros!

-he vivido...

-¿cuantos novios has tenido?

-uno-dijo ingenuamente

-deberías ya tener otro, ¿hace cuanto cortaron?

-dos años...¡pero Cess! ¡no es importante la cantidad, sino la calidad!

- ¬¬ idioteces, hermana, idioteces...lo que pasa aquí es que tienes miedo...¡diantre!

-¿que?

-no le entregue su pergamino a Mon, regreso

-OK...te espero para que me sigas regañando ¬¬"

-por eso siempre reprueba...-dijo Meena caminando por un pasillo desierto retomando la lectura

-¡señorita Kellington!-dijo una voz masculina tras ella, Meena volteó gravemente observando a el profesor Wood caminando hacia ella

-¿si profesor¿

-usted tiene prácticas ¿no? ¿que diantre hace leyendo, si le dije específicamente que la vería!

-profesor

-no, profesor nada...si no le interesa el quiddich, bien puede irse retirando, la he visto y tiene madera para ser una gran líder

-pero...

-...¿le interesa o no?

-¡no! ¡yo odio el quiddich! mi hermana fue la que ingresó sus prácticas, no yo...yo afortunadamente tengo mis prácticas con Ollivander

-usted es?

-soy la gemela de Cess Kellington, Meena Charlotte Kellington-dijo altiva-¡me revienta que hasta los profesores crean que sólo por ser gemelas tenemos los mismos gustos!-la chica retiró con paso seguro dejando a un Oliver Wood un poco atontado observando como Cess Kellington vestida de plata y verde llegaba

-profesor, perdón por llegar tarde...ya sabe como es esto

-su hermana

-¿se fue? ¡diantre! bueno...querrá llegar a su casa temprano-rió alegremente

-tiene un fuerte temperamento

-a veces, papá le dice que muchas veces parece un manso cordero para convertirse en un aguerrida fiera...pero ¿me buscaba profesor?

-si, si...tiene práctica señorita Kellington-dijo aturdido, una cosa era segura la chica que lo acompañaba era más chispeante que la otra.

Malfoy esperaba impaciente, tan hombre que era el, y una chica como "esa" lo tenía esperando lo que quisiera. ¡Merlín!

Y UN REVIEW HACE UNA SONRISA!


	3. Capitulo 2

Malfoy esperaba impaciente, tan hombre que era el, y una chica como "esa" lo tenía esperando lo que quisiera. ¡Merlin!

Venía corriendo con el cabello un poco humedo

-¿que crees que te esperaré todo lo que tu quieras Kelly?

-no Malfoy, pero no tienes otra cosa que hacer, y lo sabes...has planeado el día en torno a "este" momento-dijo sencilla besandolo suavemente en la comisura de los labios...aparte ¿Kelly? sabes que odio ese sobrenombre

-no.-ladeo su cabeza sonriendo-..no lo sabía-susurró Malfoy en su oreja haciendo que la chica se estremeciera-tu apellido no me gusta

-ni a mi el tuyo pero te apellidas así ¿que le hacemos?...soy Kellington, tu Malfoy, asi funcionamos

- te odio ¿sabias?

-y yo a ti hurón-sonrió al ver la cara de odio de Malfoy plantándole un beso de aquellos soberbios que estaba segura que volaba.

Daban las 12, se suponía que su hermana ya debería de haber terminado la práctica con aquel odioso capitán. Debería de ir a ver si ya se habían terminado las prácticas. Caminó a paso rápido entre pasillos hasta llegar al campo de quiddich

-señorita Kellington ¿podría hablar con usted?

-¿que quiere profesor Wood?-dijo con desdén

-quería disculparme

Meena abrio los ojos como platos

-bien se ve que no es nada como su hermana

-¿no me diga? ¿cual fue su primera pista?

-el uniforme-dijo sonriendo ampliamente-por algo usted está en Ravenclaw y...

-¿esta diciendo que mi hermana es estúpida?

-¡NO, NO! ¡Merlín! no se puede uno disculpar con usted, sin que tuerza todo

-antes de hablar, piense profesor-Meena sonrió y dio la media vuelta-profesor-dijo ya más alejada-acepto su disculpa

Si, Oliver Wood sabía que aquella chica era completamente diferente ¡era la única mujer que lo podía sacar de quicio en un segundo! ¡y era una alumna!...

Sabía que su secreto estaba a salvo, Malfoy salía con Astoria Greengrass desde hacía un mes y ella se suponía estaba en rumbos de hacerse novia de Ed un hufflepuff bastante guapo y bastante inteligente, claroq ue no le llegaba ni a los talones a su hermana ni a ni un Ravenclaw pero ¡hey! esa Granger había sido Griffindor y también era igual de inteligente...

¿que haría si se enteraran que se besaba con Malfoy en cada pasillo desierto?

Negó con la cabeza moviendo su melena corta de un lado a otro ¡no, no! su hermana no se enteraría de nada...no le convendría ni tantito

Entró al gran salón ya que requería un poco de comida, allí Cess platicando con Dougie -su ex, desgraciadamente- y Meena platicando con Harry y Tom mientras leían y subrayaban algunas cosas en sus libros

Mon se sentó y el hermano de Dougie comenzó a hablar con ella sobre su primer día

-a veces me gustaría estar en otra casa-dijo sonriéndole

-pero somos la cereza del pastel-dijo sonriéndole

-¿la cereza del pastel? ¡ja! el alumnado ODIA a los Slytherin, y más ahora después de la guerra

-la gente no conoce nada, no sabe que hay Slytherins que peleamos contra...

-...ya se-dijo interrumpiéndolo-es horrible que inclusive tu familia crea que uno es también el problema

-¿en serio?

Mon asintió

-supongo que ya quedé sin herencia

-¿tu...

-abuelo, si

-pero el esta en Askaban

-aún asi, le quitó todo a mi papá

-O.O

-Danny, estaría bien que no dijeras nada, por favor

-no te preocupes Mon, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

-no eres tan malo ¿sabes?

-eso me han dicho mis ex

-jajajajajajajaja

-ok...si pudieras elegir entre las otras dos casas, cual eligiriías

-Ravenclaw, sin dudarlo

-¿por que?

-por que, sinceramente no hay otra mejor...¿te digo un secreto?

-¿otro?...¡haber!

-el sombrero seleccionador estaba indeciso, entre mandarme a Ravenclaw o Slytherin

-¿y que le hizo cambiar de opción?

-yo...mi familia entera a estado en Ravenclaw-sonrió

-jajajajajajajaja

-Meena ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿que pasó Tom?

-este…en privado

Meena se levantó siguiendo a "su ex"

-¿Qué quieres Tom?

-Meena…hace dos años que terminamos, y bueno …quería ver si

-¿regresamos?

-¡si! bien sabes que me encantas y quiero estar contigo

-lo siento Tom, yo estoy perfectamente bien soltera

-claro que no

-claro que si, ya no soy la misma que era cuando tenía quince

-claro que si

-Tom, sabes que no es verdad, lo sabes perfectamente bien

Tom se acercó a la chica de rizos peligrosamente clavando sus labios entre los de ella

-…Tom…-se quejó tratando de alejarlo sin poder hacer nada realmente

-¡SEÑOR FLETCHER!


	4. Capitulo 3

_"The weight of the things that remained unspoken"_

_Maroon 5- won't go without you_

-SEÑOR FLETCHER!

La voz del entrenador Wood resonaba en el tranquilo pasillo haciendo que el rubio y la morena voltearan rápidamente

-¿si profesor?-Meena volteó cínicamente a verlo ¿que la seguía? ¿o que? ¿que no veía que odiaba a ese profesor?

-deje a la señorita Kellington, necesito hablar con ella

-¿con ella? ¿esta seguro?

Meena volteaba a ver alternadamente entre los dos hombres, Tom aún sosteniéndola de la cintura sin pizca de querer soltarla y el profesor Wood sonriendo como héroe de guerra. Tom la fue soltando de corto en corto y le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios

-nos vemos después hermosa

No cabía duda que Tom era muy lindo, y lo quería de veras, pero a veces era un soberano patán.

-¿si profesor Wood?-dijo Meena sonriendo hipócritamente

El castaño de ojos casi negros observó la torcedura en el brazo y el pequeño moretón en su cuello

-vamos...acompáñeme-dijo haciendo que la Ravenclaw lo siguiera hasta llegar a la enfermería-yo tengo unas cosas de que ocuparme señorita Kellington-sonrió-pero Poppy se encargará de eso-dijo señalando el brazo y cuello

-no era necesario que me trajera, yo pude haber venido sola-espetó desdeñando la Ravenclaw

-si claro, ¿después que la haya dejado tirada en el suelo? ¿o ya cuando finalmente la haya dejado inconciente?-espetó de la misma forma dando la media vuelta y dejándola enojada. Meena gruñó mientras entraba a la enfermería ¡ODIABA A OLIVER WOOD!

Poppy observó el pequeño moretón y negó

-¿que fue lo que pasó?

-...me caí-dijo Meena sonriendo, sabía que la enfermera no era idiota pero Madame Pomfrey asintió

-¿viniste tu sola...o...?

-no no, me encamino el profesor Wood para que no me volviera a caer

-bien...señorita Kellington póngase esta crema...no menos de una hora no tendrá nada

-y... ¿sobre la torcedura?-dijo tímidamente

-¿también por la caída?-observó consciente de lo que vivía la chica

Meena asintió gravemente pensando en cuando el rubio le torcía el brazo para sostenerla firmemente

-sobre la torcedura...también póngase la crema-dijo cariñosa-no es tan mala-dijo observando el brazo-sólo son torceduras-vio el lado rojizo haciendo la forma de una mano-estará bien señorita Kellington

-gracias...

-y señorita Kellington...-dijo cuando la chica se iba-si vuelve a tener esas..."caidas" puede hablar conmigo

-son sólo caídas, simples...soy muy distraída y me caigo a menudo

Pomfrey sonrió y la dejó ir

Caminó pausadamente, El profesor Wood no debería meterse en el camino de los demás y menos cuando ella tenía la situación perfectamente controlada.

-¿que te pasó hermanita?-dijo Cess observando como pasaba fúrica por el gran comedor

-no me pasa nada-dijo secamente-tengo tareas Cess

-¿que le paso a Meen?-dijo Mon tras ella

-no tengo idea, esta rara...

Y allí Oliver Wood, volando alto cuidando a los de primer curso. Tendría que ir a ver a Poppy para ver como estaba la señorita Kellington ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? ¡no lo sabía! ¡esa insoportable niña...! ¡siempre se burlaba de el, siempre le hacia ver que ELLA era más lista! ¡Merlín! ¡le daba igual lo que le pasara! ¡insoportable niña!

-Señor Wood-dijo Madame Pomfrey al verlo entrar al ala de enfermería

-Poppy...ya soy profesor-dijo sonriente

-lo se-sonrió Poppy-pero siempre veré al chico fanático de quiddich capaz de jugar aún con huesos rotos- Oliver rió

-¿quiere saber sobre la señorita Kellignton, verdad?-Oliver asintió confuso-dijo que había sido una caída señor Wood... ¿no fue así, verdad?-negó gravemente el profesor de Quiddich-lo malo de esto es que no podremos hacer nada hasta que ella hable primero

-..pero ¿cómo?

-supongo que tiene miedo señor Wood, cuando este lista, hablará

-¿y si eso pasa hasta que salgan?

-entonces, ya no esta en nuestras manos, señor Wood.

Oliver Wood salió fúrico de allí ¿iba a esperar a que el chico en cuestión la dejara en coma? ¡increíble!

-¡MEENA!-gritó Cess-¡estas fuera d ti! ¡¿que diantre te pasa?

-¡no me pasa nada! ¡en serio!

-¡argh! ¡eres imposible!

-si, bueno... ¡no es mi culpa! ¡es genética! ahora... ¿me dejas estudiar?

Cess quedó callada, era en serio imposible hablar con ella

-bien...estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitas ¿ok?

Meena dio un asentimiento y bajó la vista al libro cerrando un poco los ojos para recordar el porque había terminado con Thomas Fletcher.


	5. Capitulo 4

Y mi mano le correspondió debajo de tu falda

Y nos dieron las diez- Joaquín Sabina

Cess estaba preocupada. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Siempre era fuego y pasión, ese día estaba mal.

-¿linda?...¿todo bien?

-jamás me habías dicho "linda" Ed-dijo sarcásticamente burlona

-estas rara

-es mi hermana sólamente, algo le pasó, pero no es nada

-¡ah! ¿segura?

-si...estará bien, supongo-sonrió y besó pacíficamente al chico que tenía enfrente.

-deberías ir con ella-sonrió ampliamente

-no, no-sonrió-estoy bien aquí

-pero tu hermana te necesita-

Cess rió gracilmente

-Meena se le bajan los humos rápido-sonrió-la conozco-ahora...¿en que estabamos?

Salió feliz después del entrenamiento, sabía que si seguía por ese camino podría llegar inclusive a capitana del equipo el cual quisiera. Para lástima del entrenador Wood, Cecile Blair Kellignton tenía la firme convicción entre ceja y ceja de querer ser auror

-pues no esta demás que practiques vuelo-sonrió el profesor Wood con un dejo de tristeza

-no todos tenemos que tener el mismo destino

El profesor Wood parpadeó asombrado

-siempre dice eso mi hermana, luego le sale lo filósofa ¡no se de cual familia1 ¡ha de ser de unos ancestros ás lejanos!

Corrió a los vestidores cuando una mano la interceptó entre los pasillos, urgando con su mano como si fuera suyo el tesoro que guardan las mujeres bajo las bragas. Saboreando con su lengua cada lugar recóndito de su boca

-Malfoy-soltó Cess sonriendo y alegando en la misma oración

-como si no te gustara Kelly-soltando un gemido que guardó entre la boca de su enemiga

Entraron a un salon adivinando sus cuerpos, soltando palabras impropias en silencio, deteniendo el tiempo en un gesto.

-¿cómo esta Astoria?-dijo Cess buscando y poniéndose de cuenta nueva su uniforme

Malfoy sonrió sarcástico y lanzó un bufido

-¿cómo está Ed?

Cess besó a Malfoy en la comisura de los labios y sonrió enigmáticamente

-nos vemos luego hurón

Las clases, las clases...¡odiaba estudiar!. Su hermana...¿dónde estaría? jamás lo sabía, esa chica era más escurridiza que muchas otras. Entró al gran comedor buscando a Ed, esperandoq ue estuviera alli

Se le veía en la mirada, Mon sentía algo por ese Poynter. Tal vez, si la ayudaba un poco...una cosa era que ella no hubiera funcionando con el, y otra que el futuro de su amiga, fuera exáctamente el mismo.

-Mon

-¿dónde estabas Cess?

-no importa-dijo sonriente-¿has visto a Meena?

Mon negó rápido

-¿por?

-se enojó y ya no la he visto

Mon rió amargamente, jamás llegaría a comprender el extraño modo de ser de las gemelas.

-pues ni que decir. Mon...dime ¿te gusta Poynter?

Mon quedó en seco ¿cómo...sabía...


	6. Capitulo 5

You love yourself more than you love me!

Please, please-McFLY

Mon no dijo nada, sólo sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a aventarle bolitas de pan a su amiga y ella respondía de la misma manera.

¿cómo decirle a una de tus mejores amigas, que estabas enamorada de su ex novio?

No y mil veces no.

Resopló gravemente mientras caminaba por el angosto pasillo que la llevaba a la torre de astronomía. No le gustaba mentir, pero a veces, tenía que requerir a estos métodos para salvaguardar su propio pellejo. Observó al incauto del pecoso Weasley avanzar con Hermione Granger discutiendo por no sabía que nimiedad.

-Hermione! ¡por favor, respóndeme!

-¡no Ron! ¡eres un celoso insensato!

-Hermione!

-¿pues que pasó con ella, gatito?-dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-¿te puedes callar serpiente?

-oh ¡vamos gatito! Te trata peor que su gato… ¿y tú vas y le pides clemencia? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le gruñiste?

-no empieces Shaw

Mon sonrió llenando de luz, sólo como ella podía hacerlo.

-nos vemos luego gatito

-Shaw…¿Por qué gatito?

-por que no eres un león Ronald-dijo sonriente y entrando a astronomía viendo como los ojos de Granger se posaban en ella tan filosos como espadas y ella toda una Shaw imperturbable se sentó en la primera fila.

Le agradaba aquel Weasley, tenía una manera rara de ver la vida, al igual que la pequeña Weasley, lo único malo era Potter.

Dougie Poynter era sin duda un imbécil decían muchas chicas, un idiota depravado, incapaz de tratar bien a una mujer. Para Cess Kellington era un hombre interesante, que no era valorado reamlente. Pero para Mon era un todo… sabía que estaba enamorada del raro Poynter desde que su amiga había terminado con el, y ya habian pasado dos años. Pero ¿cómo iba a decirle a Cess? ¿Cess? Que explotaba porque Mina salió con un Fletcher? ¿O por que George Weasley le había pedido ir al baile? ¡no! ¡preferia la muerte!

Ronald Weasley se quedó pensando en lo que decía aquella serpiente ¿Hermione realmente lo quería? Bueno, el era un celoso, Si, lo sabía. Lo podía constatar. Pero ella..no es que fuera una santa. Aún se escribía con el imbécil de Krum. ¡y ella sabía que el lo odiaba!

-¿aun pensando en ella gatito?-la voz de Mon raspaba las notas cosa que estremeció a Ron, no pasaba comúnmente, Hermione tenía una voz chillona pero bonita…pero la voz de Mon ¡era la cereza de todas las voces!..aún para una serpiente, claro está.

-¿Por qué me ves como idiota?

Ron sonrió con la nariz pecosa, con los ojos.

-nada…tienes una voz agradable

Mon se sonrojó como hace mucho no lo hacía

-gatito, esas cosas no se dicen a las "serpientes"

-tu no eres como todos los reptiles de esa casa-dijo Ron guiñandole el ojo viendo como Granger aparecía cerca-adios Shaw

-adios Weasley

¡VAYA! El Pequeño gatito tenía una pelea, y lo siguiente que sabia es que le coqueteaba. ¡Eso sería presa fácil! Ahora… ¿Dougie Poynter?


	7. Capítulo 6

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling…excepto OBVIAMENTE Meena, Mon, Cess y los McFLY (y que alli me disculpen si ofendo a una fan…ahora en este fic son simplemente mis títeres)**_

Se me ha olvidado el lugar de donde vengo… y puede que no exista el sitio adónde voy

Siete crisantermos- Joaquín Sabina

Thomas Fletcher siempre obtenía lo que quería, y nadie más que su mejor amigo sabía como todos en su casa. Tenía metido entre ceja y ceja a la chica Kellington, la amable, bondadosa, apacible e imperturbable Meena Charlotte, tenía la obsesión de arrancarle a gritos un poco de "ese" cariño. De que devolviera la misma enajenes que el tenía por ella.

No quería que ninguno la tocara, menos besar los labios rosas que disparaban sin tregua, frustraciones, sabiduría y predicciones en pocas palabras. LA CONOCIA y se daba el lujo de hacérselo saber a la chica, que podía postrar en su cuerpo angustias, batallas, haciendo de aquella chica la única en la cual podía volcar sus más terribles iedos en una guerra de besos, caricias y arañazos.

Lo malo era que ¡se le había metido en la cabeza, que merecía más! ¡si ella no era nada!

La observó como flotando, riendo con un libro. Esos libros, le hacían daño ¿Virginia Woolf? ¿Mary Woolfstoncraft? ¿Jane Austen? ¡puras mujeres imbéciles!

-¿me vas a querer ahora?

-te quise y fuiste un idiota…-la chica giró y de un momento a otro el rubio la besaba hasta causarle dolor, la aferró contra la pared paseando un dedo hacia abajo, tentando tal cual frutas de mercado.

-te quiero ahora-dijo con voz ronca subiéndole la falda-IMPERIO-dijo en voz baja mientras le estaba tentándo los muslos para entrar de una estocada en ella, sentía como la chica gemía desesperada, tratando de zafarse, odiándose a si misma, mientras la besaba y su cara húmeda por el llanto sin ruido. Al terminar sonrió suficientemente- entonces te querré a mi modo-dijo desdeñando cada palabra en el oído de la chica.

Caminó altivo como ni un Ravenclaw había caminado antes, parecí un Slytherin por el caminar. Hechó otro conjuro a la chica y salió de allí.

Mina suspiró gravemente y se arregló desesperadamente, amarrando su cabello en una coleta y metiéndose al primer salón libre para llorar a gusto.

-¿Señorita Kellington?-dijo una voz grave atrás de ella haciendo que la chica saltara-¿esta usted bien?

-ehm…si, profesor-dijo secándose gravemente los ojos de golpe y manejando para sacar el orgullo Kellington cuando se presentaba la inocencia Gardiner de su madre-estoy bien

-¿sabe, señorita Kellington? Si usted no habla… no podemos hacer nada

-No se a lo que se refiere profesor Wood-el orgullo le brotaba por los poros, no dejaría que un "tal Wood" viniera y la doblegara. "Un tal Wood", que se preocupaba por ella. Negó con la cabeza, bien sabía a donde sus pensamientos se dirigían

-Señorita Kellignton, si necesita algo, puede decirlo, en serio.

Mina sonrió amablemente, sin dejo de desdén, una sonrisa simple y antojable pero sin pizca de pasión, aun así una sonrisa amistosa e iluminada.

-no, gracias profesor-Dio un asentimiento de cabeza y buscó refugio en otro lugar

Oliver Tobías Wood no sabía que decir, ¿Por qué sentía ese revoltijo en la panza cuando esa chica le sonrió? ¡Debería de estar loco! ¡pero ese Fletcher pagaría una a una las cosas que le hacía a la chica… aparte ¿de donde sacaba semejante valor para no ponerse a llorar frente a alguien?...¡esa Kellington tenía más misterios que un amago de Wronsky!

Mina camino pausada, sin prisas, no quería correr… aguantaba el dolor inmenso de las manos y los recuerdos; recuerdos que no podía decir. Por que recordaba las frases tan filosas de el rubio "sobre tu conciencia caerá si le dices a alguien… pequeña" Y ese "pequeña" raspaba en sus huesos, calaba y ardía al oirlo decir esa palabra que se podía haber dicho de otra manera…¡odiaba ese sobrenombre por sobre todo en esta vida!

Thomas Fletcher obtenía lo que quería, siempre. Y no iba a permitir que ni un hombre cualquiera tocara a esa chica que había descubierto el. ¡Pasara lo que pasara!...


	8. Capitulo 7

_You look inside and all you see is pain_

_One day you will-Lady Antebellum_

Cess caminaba despreocupadamente, Haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijera su hermana menor o inclusive lo que dijera Mon al respecto, le gustaba…más que nada le apasionaba cada centímetro de la piel de Draco Malfoy.

¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías? ¿Cuándo desapareciste?

Si, eran las mismas preguntas que tenía que evadir siempre, pero no le importaba si el precio que tenía que pagar era estar con Malfoy.

Dobló la esquina y se encontró con la sonrisa amplia de Ed haciendo sonreir a ella.

-¿dónde estabas linda?...te estaba buscando-Ni que decir, sólo sonrió y beso cálidamente los labios de Ed

-por allí…-sonrió animada recordando los besos de Malfoy-¿tu?

-también…por allí-rió

-¿comemos algo? Estoy muerta del hambre

-tu siempre mueres de hambre hermosa, y comes mucho

-¡ah! ¡me estas diciendo gorda!

Ed rió pacíficamente

-¡para nada! ¡vamos! Que yo también muero del hambre!

-hum…estas bajo lupa-Cess rió cálidamente y tomó de la mano a Ed haciendo electrizar completamente al chico. ¡si que la adoraba! ¡Era completamente diferente!

Su hermana leía como siempre, en la casa de los Ravenclaw siempre leían. Algo no le cuadraba sobre ella y no le gustaba el presentimiento. Se sentó a su lado y cerró el libro

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-¿de que hermana?

-de todo, estas rara…digo, más de lo común…¿Qué es lo que esta pasando contigo?

Su hermana negó con la cabeza y sonrió despreocupada, creyó ver un atisbo de inseguridad cosa que pasó casi instantanemente

.nada hermanita, te preocupas demasiado…son sólo los EXTASIS

-¿segura?

-que sí Cess…no te alteres…sólo son exámenes ¿ok?

Cess sonrió a su hermana y asintió suavemente

-te hace daño estar en Ravenclaw-objetó sonriente

-pues, ve a reclamarle al sombrero-dijo su hermana en la misma tónica.

SI, no le agradaba nada el semblante de ella, pero mientras ella no abriera la boca, no podía hacer nada. Algo tenía, lo podía presentir ¡odiaba que fuera tan reservada en todo! ¡argh! No se enteró de su novio pro ella, sino por una niñata de Hufflepuff ¡y ella era su hermana! IGUAL FUE CUANDO SUPO QUE HABIA ROTO! ¡esa chica! ¬¬

Tenía un flequillo y un cabello largo y bien cuidado…completamente rubio y completamente lacio, piel pálida casi como de porcelana y ojos verdes, muchos chicos parecían estar de acuerdo que la pequeña hermanita de Daphne ya no era ni pequeña ni la iban a tratar como tal, era una lástima que fuera novia de aquel hurón.

Tampoco soportaba aquellos comentarios

"Astoria es de las chicas mas bellas de la escuela ¡es grandioso que sea Slytherin!"

"claro sólo tenemos a las mejores mujeres"

Dio la vuelta y alli la mujer de sus pesadillas besando al hombre de sus sueños.

-¡Malfoy!

Y entonces el dio la vuelta y la observó. Y con el temple que no tenía que le hacía falta simplemente dijo

-tenemos práctica en una hora

El asintió gravemente

-Cecile-dijo con voz bajita y clara Astoria, casi un tono dulce se podría decir: más conocido como hipócrita-¡seras la primera en saberlo! ¡oh Draco!...mira-y observó la pequeña roquita que tenía pendiendo de su dedo anular derecho-Draco me acaba de pedir matrimonio

Entonces Cess tomó la misma misiva de la misma manera que venía. Tono Slytherin

-¿en serio? ¡wow! No es muy grande el anillo…

-viene de generación en generación

-¡pues para ser pequeño, es bonito!-dijo derrochando el desdén que jamás había derrochado.

Caminó decaída, aquella noticia no era la que esperaba. ¿Qué edad tenía Greengrass? ¿12?

-¡CESS!

Y alli su salvación, Ed como un barco para un naufrago.

-¿estás bien hermosa?-dijo observando el rostro pálido de AQUELLA CHICA

-si…un poco mareada ¿sabes?

-¿tu hermana?

-no…Malfoy-dijo siendo sincera-¿sabías que se va a casar? Ya pasó de moda eso de casarse tan joven

Ed rió fascinado y al mismo tiempo angustiado.

Cess sonrió comprendiendo que alli tenía a un hombre, íntegro, atento, amable y tierno, que se preocupaba por ella y más aún la quería a pesar de sus bipolaridades. Acarició la mejilla de Ed para besarlo sinceramente.

-te quiero Ed-aquel enigmático hombre estaba en blanco, sin decir nada-¿en que tanto piensas?

-en ti-dijo escueto-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

-nada…sólo estoy sorprendida…jamás lo vi como alguien que fuera a sentar cabeza

Entonces suspiró de alivio y besó a Kellington.

-pense que lo querías

Cess se mordió la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

-entonces….

Y la noticia corrió como pólvora. Tal vez estaba haciendo algo mal, algo incorrecto, pero no lo sentía así. Sentía que él era el indicado. Al menos para un momento así.

-¿asi que eres novia de Westwood…-dijo Malfoy en un pasillo oscuro

-si, ¿algún problema?

-no…sólo que no pensé que fueras una zorrita cualquiera

Cess a puño cerrado le dio un golpe en el ojo izquierdo

-eres un idiota hurón

Malfoy la detuvo de la muñeca observando el dolor en los ojos de Kellington, pero sin emitir sonido alguno para comprobar que le dolía. Y la besó furiosamente por que no hallaba palabras al ver a la chica roja de la furia envuelta en flamas de odio hacia el y ¡por merlin! ¡no se podía ver más hermosa!

-te enteras que me caso, te vas de novia de Westwood-dijo separándose por falta de aire al ver que ella enredaba sus brazos al cuello de el para tener más acceso a sus labios

-te enteras que soy novia de Ed, y me besas-dijo sonriente casi triunfante-no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Malfoy.

Se desmoronó, sin más nadie que Myrttle burlándose de ella. Una Slytherin derrotada.

Lloró porque aquel hombre se casaba y ella le quería

Lloró porque su hermana no confiaba en ella

Lloró por que Ed no merecía eso

Lloró por todo, por que la carga era demasiado pesada, porque tampoco ella había abierto la boca para decir lo que le pasaba.

-¡cess!...pero ¿Qué tienes hermosa?-dijo Ed al verla allí tan derrotada como jamás la había visto

-es tiempo que hablemos Ed…

Ed lo sabía, y estaba listo para escuchar. Escuchó atento a cada palabra que _su novia _le decía, la historia con Malfoy, el porque estaba triste, lo de su hermana, y finalmente las duras palabras que dijo

-si quieres terminar conmigo, lo comprenderé…te estuve engañando y no estuvo bien…sólo que me salió el tiro por la culata-dijo triste-ahora te quiero.

Ed no dijo nada en varios minutos. Minutos en los cuales Cess estaba impaciente. La tomó dulcemente de la mano y sonrió

-trabajaremos en eso-dijo besando la mejilla de su chica- sólo que no vuelvas a Malfoy al menos, en el tiempo que estemos juntos.

Cess rió entre sus lágrimas

-de eso, no te preocupes…

-tengo hambre ¿comemos?

-Ed-dijo mientras caminaban de la mano haciendo que el chico volteara-…gracias

-lo tomaré en serio, para que una Slytherin agradezca…-Entonces Cess rió gustosa.


End file.
